choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Kamilah Sayeed
Kamilah Sayeed, a character in the Bloodbound series, is a Vampire Queen, the CEO of Ahmanet Financial, as well as the leader of Clan Sayeed. She is also one of your love interests. She is first seen in Book 1, Chapter 1. Appearance She has light brown skin, straight brown hair, and brown eyes that turn red as a vampire. She has a purple jacket over a white shirt and wears a necklace. Personality Relationships Adrian Raines In Book 1, Chapter 1, Adrian gifts Kamilah a 2,100 year old Egyptian scarab made during the time of the Ptolemaic Dynasty. They are shown to have a healthy professional relationship. In Book 1, Chapter 2, it is revealed that she alongside him, Lester, and Priya are part of The Council in New York. Lester Castellanos She serves alongside him in The Council of New York Vampires, although they do butt heads sometimes, such as when Kamilah scolded Lester for his unwanted advances on Your Character. Priya Lacroix She serves alongside Priya in The Council. Not much is known about how they interact. Your Character She is one of your potential love interests. In Book 1, Chapter 1, Kamilah is impressed with your character when Your Character also reveals that the scarab that Adrian gifted her is also a symbol of rebirth. In addition, Kamilah defends Your Character alongside Adrian when Lester acts inappropriately towards her. Powers and Abilities * Immortality: In Book 1, Chapter 2, Adrian confirms that he does not age. Thus we can assume the same can be said for Kamilah. *'Super-Strength': In book 1, Chapter 2, Adrian confirms that he is strong enough to lift a car. Thus we can assume the same can be said for Kamilah. *'Healing Factor:': Accelerated healing is an ability that vampires possess that allows them to heal from physical injuries at supernatural speeds. If a vampire uses their blood such as when Adrian was done feeding on Nicole, they can heal the bite mark as well. Thus we can assume the same can be said for Kamilah. Weaknesses * Sunlight: Sunlight are one of vampires' weaknesses. As Adrian stated, sunlight does hurt him describing it as painful and will be fatal if exposed to it within a half an hour or so. It's akin hypersensitivity or accelerated heat stroke. This same weakness can be assumed for Kamilah. *'Decapitation': Dismembering or manually removing the head of a vampire will result in instant and permanent death. *'Heart Extraction': Removing and subsequently destroying the heart of a vampire will also result in permanent death. Gallery Kamilah Vampire Queen Bloodbound.png|First Look at Kamilah CLANSAYEED.png|Clan Sayeed Sneak Peak 2100yearoldegyptianscarab.png|Egyptian Scarab Trivia * In an interview, she is said to be one of the oldest and most formidable vampires in the world.https://playchoices.tumblr.com/ * In Book 1, Chapter 2, Adrian mentions that garlic gives him a minor distaste, rather than kill him. This in turn means that it is not a real weakness for vampires as a whole and we can assume Kamilah has a similar distaste for it. * Given her name, complexion, and affinity for ancient Egyptian artifacts and history, it's possible that Kamilah is of Egyptian Arab descent. References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:'Bloodbound' Characters Category:Love Interests Category:LGBT Category:Vampire